Kingdom Hearts: Hollow High
by Exer09
Summary: M for later chapters. What happens when a group of teens enter a school for people with abilities? What happens when one of the students has an eye for one of the band members of a group that just joined the school? Drama.


**Kingdom Hearts: Hollow High**

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own KH saddly. I also do not own the song, Rush - Aly & Aj._

Summary: This story is about a few teens who are in a band, and have super abilities. They get found out and are asked if they would like to go to a school just for learning their abilities to an extent. The school is a huge school in Hollow Bastion, were all teens, adults, and children go from all worlds.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Concert**

_

* * *

_

_"Into your head, into your mind  
out of your soul, race through your veins  
You can escape, you can escape."_

A red head, teenaged girl said, somewhat in a whispering tone, as she was looking down, holding a microphone in her hands.

_"Into your life, into your dreams,  
Out of the dark, so light again.  
You can exclaim, you can exclaim."_

A brunette teen said, as she stepped forward, looking over to the red head, whispering the words slightly.

A blonde boy stepped forward saying the words a bit faster then the girls, as the girls joined him in saying it.

_"Can You feel it, can you feel it,  
Rushin' through your hair,  
Rushin' through your head,  
Can you feel it, can you feel it,"_

They all then joined in at the same time and raised their voices pretty high.

_"Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over,  
Be every color that you are,  
Into the rush now,  
You don't have to know how,  
Know it all before you'll try."_

Then a brunette boy walked forward, looking down slightly, as his voice was lower then the others, but he was singing at the same speed.

_"More than you land spinning around,  
Lifting your feet right off the ground,  
You can't believe this is happening now."_

All four of them stood in a row, and then looked up, raising their voices.

_"Can You feel it, can you feel it,  
Rushin' through your hair,  
Rushin' through your head,  
Can you feel it, can you feel it,"_

_"Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over,  
Be every color that you are,  
Into the rush now,  
You don't have to know how,  
Know it all before you'll try."_

The two brunette teens stood forward then, the blonde boy and red head lowered their voices.

_"It takes you to another place,  
imagine everything you can.  
All the colors start to blend,  
The system overloads again."_

There were people from the crowd, cheering, jumping up and down, singing along with the song, as the four teens on stage sang one of their best songs they had, as the grew louder and louder, people from the crowd started to get a bit more jumpy, as they started to attack each other, not realizing they were really hurting people. A silver haired teen stood there in the crowd, watching the band members carefully, which was until he was pushed by someone, he then looked over to who had pushed him and glared, he lifted one hand as if he ignored him, as he turned his attention back to the band members. The guy who pushed him smacked the silver haired teen across the face. The teen then slightly looked over to him, his eyes becomming red. He lifted his hand back up, as it looked like his finger was burning, because it started to smoke. The boy who had pushed him just stared at the fingers, wondering why it was smoking. Then a flame appeared, and blasted towards the boy, as the boy flew a few feet into the air, and fell onto the floor. The silver haired teen lifted his hand to his mouth and blew the smoke away, as he looked back to the band.

The blonde boy and red head girl stepped forward, as the two brunettes stepped backwards.

_"Can You feel it, can you feel it,  
Rushin' through your hair,  
Rushin' through your head,  
Can you feel it, can you feel it,"_

Then the two brunettes stood forward, as they all stood in a row, all of them singing at once.

_"Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over,  
Be every color that you are,  
Into the rush now," _

The brunette girl's eyes started to widen as she felt her voice becomming higher. As she thought to herself, _"Not again!" _She had a worried expression on her face. The red head looked over and had realized why she was like that, she was going to use her ability, and couldn't stop it.

The silver haired teen in the crowd had noticed this and smirked. "Finally, they're going to be found out..." He said to himself as he waited for them to expose themselves.

_"You don't have to know how,  
Know it all before you'll try."_

The other three continued to sing, hoping the brunette girl could hold it back, just until the song was over.

_"Don't let nobody tell you,  
Don't let nobody tell you,  
Don't let nobody tell you your life is over,"_

The brunette girl couldn't hold it anymore as her mouth went wider. The brunette boy noticed this and lifted his hand, without anyone realizing, a jolt of electricity went into the speakers as they started to explode and blew up, making a very loud sound. At the same time, the brunette girl screamed a very high pitch sound, waves could be seen in the air from the sound disturbance. Though no one had noticed from the speakers that blew up.

The silver haired teens eyes widened as he looked over to the brunette boy whom had made a distraction so that his band member wouldn't have exposed herself. The boy just grinned as he watched them. "Hmn...You will get exposed in time..."

All four of them looked at each other, and nodded. They started to sing the rest of the song, as loud as they could, everyone in the audience shocked.

_  
"Be every color that you are,  
Into the rush now,  
You don't have to know how,  
Know it all before you'll try."_

They all had bowed slightly as the audience applauded greatly. As they were waving to the audience, the brunette boy saw someone who had caughten his eye. If it weren't the fact he was the only one not applauding or jumping up or down, he wouldn't have seen him. The silver haired boy just stood there, watching him, not moving at all. The brunette boy blinked slightly, wondering why he was just staring at him, standing there, doing nothing else. He then saw a grin approach the silver haired teens face, as he then felt a tug on his shirt. He looked over, "Sorry Kairi, got carried away I guess..." The redhead smiled slightly, "It's ok Sora, let's just go before anyone finds out what happened..."

Sora then blinked slightly, and thought to himself, _"Unless someone already has..."_

* * *

Okay this chapter was really short, but hey, I have writers block and im listening to Aly & Aj - Rush, and I was like, hmm! So I just decided to write this little ficcy out of boredom. I don't really know if I should continue this fic, since everyone that actually reads my stories, wants my dreamer story to be updated, but the newest chapter got deleted and I was like, "eww, i'm not gonna write it now!" so yeah...lollz. Umm, please review! and also tell me if you want this story to continue! 

-Shocker


End file.
